Stealing Bases
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Dodgers announce that they are starting a women's Major League Baseball team, Tris gets the chance of a life time but when she shows up some of the teams league favourites, How will they react to her skills...</html>
1. Starting Over

"I'm Tris Prior and your watching MLB on the sports channel" I say clearly into the camera that's in front of me, with a smile paying on my lips

My name is Beatrice Prior but my player name is Tris. I'm 22 and I'm the pitcher and 1st base men for the Dodgers first official major league women's baseball team.

I was scouted when I was 18 but they didn't make a team until they announced that we were on the team this season and that this season was a trial run. So the girls and I have been doing small promotional videos to get people involved and get people supporting us this season.

Most of the girls this season were flown in like me. I was flown to Los Angeles from Chicago so most of us girls are living out of hotels until we get our house.

After the emotional farewell to my parents and brother. I boarded the plane that would take me here and I was greeted by our coach and trainers. We were told our requirements and handed the schedule for the season and practice times each day, which seemed easy enough.

I was taken back to my hotel after doing several more takes. Then I was given the rest of the day off to do simply whatever I wanted. That's when I decided to go down to the batting cages to have a bit of fun.

I get into one of our teams Chargers and drive down to the batting cages. I do stop of to get a coffee first and have my stereo almost full blast, listening to some pop song I've never heard off. But it didn't seem to bother me in the slightest.

When I arrive at the batting cages, I pull up at a parking spot and walk to the boot to get my kit out when I'm suddenly hugged from behind.

I suddenly tense but when I hear the familiar laughter of a girl, I instantly relax and turn to see the smile tanned skin girl with the biggest smile on her face. I smile and laugh as is hug her tightly and let her go and turn back to my kit still in the boot.

"How are you Christina?" I say with excitement, now that I actually get to see her, as we are both on the team.

Christina has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Our parents met when she had a house fire and my parents were helping them out with the loss of Christina's sister Rose. We became such close friends that told each other everything and when we were sad we always went to each other for comfort.

"I'm great! I wanted to ask if you wanted to practice with me for a bit" she shifts her kit from one shoulder to the other

"Yeah of cause" I smile while I shut the boot of the car.

We walk side by side in to the training centre and walk to the batting cages and when we arrive we can see a group of guys already there...

_Hay everyone this is the start of a new story if you would like me to continue just leave me a review or favourite! Thank you :)_


	2. A Helping Hand

Once we arrive at the entrance, we walk through the sliding doors to the open room where the sign in desks are placed. We walk to the closest desk Christina, decides to tell me something,

"Did you hear we're going to be doing the major practices with the boys" she says, I turn to her to see her reaction, she's looking at me wriggling her eyebrows in my direction. I laugh.

It was true, Christina has been trying to get me a boyfriend for several months. She keeps saying that baseball is taking up my life and honestly, sometimes I completely agree with her. She has tried to set me up a couple of times but then I had always had to cancel or say I had to leave early because of training and we ended up in just cancelling.

"I'm I suppose to be surprised about that Tori told us that there would be compromises, this is just one of them" I say in hopes of avoiding her boyfriend talk can't help but laugh at the angry look on her face as I can tell what I said wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"It won't be a compromise Tris, It will be fun, you just wait" she says trying to make me some what happy about this, but I just acted excited for her benefit really playing with a bunch of guys will make me play better.

"Fine" I say with a huff as we finish signing in and walking to the locker rooms. "You will see Tris, I'll prove it" she says she knows that I'm still no at all convinced but I'll give it a try.

After getting changed, I'm wearing a tight purple singlet and a pair of black sliders. Christina wears a blue shirt and black sliders and our cleats.

We're walk to the cages and are stopped short when we see a group of guys already there. I look to Christina and a look of confusion crosses her face. There were about 5 or 6 guys practicing or having fun but either way they were blocking the cages.

"Did you want to field first then, bat later" Christina asks from beside me. I just shrug to say 'sure'. Because clearly they were not going anywhere.

The field was placed directly in front of the batting cages and the batters can clearly see the players that were practicing. So right now were walking to home plate to drop off our kits and sweat towels on the floor when Christina makes a game plan.

"Okay, so considering that cages are busy, I was thinking that we can do some sliding practice, then we can work on your curve ball and fast ball" she takes a look at the kits getting out her bats and her collection of baseballs and sets them on the ground.

I look over to first base and look back at my kit. I squat down to shift through my kit looking for my bats and baseballs while getting out my mitt. I stand up looking around on the field. Christina walking over to her spot behind home plate and putting on her catchers gear.

I drop the bat that was placed in my hands and started to sprint to first plate, picking up speed. When I was about a third of the way there I dropped one of my legs, bending it slightly and extending the other. As my bent leg hit the ground hard. Drifting almost weightlessly across the dolerite and swiftly landing on home plate. Letting the dusty smoke cloud around me. I stand up brushing the excess off of my pants and jogging back to Christina.

"How was that?" I say as I get closer to her. She now has her gear on and looks ready to go but I can tell that she was to busy with the small crowd of guys that had gathered around her to watch us practice, or I think that was happening.

"Good, but still a little sloppy but we'll fix it" she said with a smile, I return it and go over to me kit grabbing my bat and a couple of balls but couldn't help but over hear some of the guys talking.

"What does she mean sloppy" a guy with mocha coloured skin said as he watched me grab my stuff. That was all I heard as I was on my to the pitchers mound to start warming up.

I placed the balls by the side of the mound leaving one in my hands as I start to stretch out my muscles. I was about to pitch as I lifted the ball to my chest and breathed in...

_Hay guys I hoped you enjoyed! Please favourite and review! Thank you_


	3. Greetings

As I lift the ball to my chest and breath, I lock my eye sight to Christina's mit and throw a fast ball straight at her. She catches it in a matter of seconds. The sound of the ball hitting the glove echoes through the field and the guys looked stunned and some just smirk.

"Sloppy Prior, very sloppy" I hear a female voice ring through the fields, it's to deeper than Christina's so I know it's not her and I can't think of who it can be but as all the boys turn to the voice and smile nicely I can tell its Tori.

I look over my shoulder to see Tori walking with a man that I've never seen before. He looks at me than at Christina who is still squatting in her catchers position, getting check out by a group of guys behind her.

Tori is our coach and does us all good she been a close friend of my fathers for many years now and I can help but smile when I see her she's my closest thing to home right now.

"Guys, and Ladies gather around" she screams at the all of us who are on the field. I hop off the mound and follow her to the first plate where her and the man are standing with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Okay ladies this is Max, the coach for the boys side of the team. He's going to explain what going to happen for practice and then you all can go home okay" we nod and look to Max for an explanation.

"Okay, so as most of you know I'm Max and coach for the boys side of the team, Tori is the coach for the female side." He says, and pauses for the small snickers to stop

"We will start teaming tomorrow and I'll greet the rest of the teams and then we can get started but I think the girls can out do you boys" Max finishes and looks to Tori who is trying hard to cover her laughter and turns around with her back to us.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then don't stay out to long training starts at 8" he says and with that they leave.

We stand there awkwardly waiting for someone to break it. This doesn't happen for around a couple of minutes but it does it's one of the boys. The boy is taller than most on the team with mocha skin and hazel eyes that are full of life and a giant white smile.

"So ladies it's nice to meet you, I'm Zeke the sexiest person on the team" he sticks out his hand for us to shake and we do. I look to the others on the team and they all seem pretty friendly but I it's hard to know from first glance.

There's a boy who looks a lot like Zeke but has his own quirks to, and is shorter than some of the other boys. But even before he speaks I know that his exactly like Zeke.

"Well, ladies my names Uriah, I'm the best player on the team, don't mind the rest of these guys their not important but I-" he stops mid sentence getting pushed by non other than Christina. "Okay look, let's get something straight, I'm the sexiest and best player on both teams, so sorry but that's the truth and you need to accept it" she says with a straight face but you can see she's trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

I end up laughing first and the rest of the group join in soon after. While laughing I didn't realise when my eyes start to water and I stop, whipping my tears away.

It's been a couple of hours since the guys left after the meeting with Tori and Max. Christina and I just started practicing again and this time did batting. We also ran the length of the field and decided to start to head home.

We lived in a fairly big house that holds the whole team. The girls all see to get a long but there are some that I wouldn't talk to other wise but were never nasty.

We arrive at the long driveway. The house is a modern old style house with pillars and a triangle roof. The windows are closed off by white curtains and grass on the front lawn is bright green. We pull into the garage and I can see that everyone is home. The inside of the house is mostly wooden like the floors and staircase and the rest is all modern and high tech.

As we enter the girls go ballistic. Saying we took to long and they already ordered pizza. We decided to live a little considering that we can't eat junk food during training. Christina and I go to our rooms to get changed into our pyjamas and we walk down and sit on the couch. When Marlene and Shauna sat down with us.

"Why didn't you ask me to go practice, I was stuck listening to Lauren talk about how hot Four was" Shauna says and gives us a look. "I almost died" she says in a hushed voice. I try not to laugh at her but she looks around and cringes and we all burst out laughing. While we we're laughing some of the other girls soon sat down with us.

Our team consists of a group of girls roughly the same ages. We have your pitchers who are Lauren and I. The catchers who are Christina and Marlene and the first basemen are Shauna and I, second are Molly and Lynn. Third base is Shauna with Sasan and our out fielders are Rita, Erin and Myra. Then we have our short stops who are Nita and Lauren. We actually get a long pretty well but we haven't had a match yet so it's hard to tell.

Marlene who is sitting next to me, turns all of a sudden and looks at me. Squinting her eyes she turns to Christina and looks at me again before talking.

"How are you going to survive training with Lauren, without killing her" she says in a questionable voice tilting her head. "If she doesn't talk about Four, I think I'll be fine" I say and they continue to look at me but when they realise I'm not going in to details, so they leave me be and we watch TV and eat pizza until we all go to bed...


	4. Pairing Up

I hear the echo and buzzing of my phone at an odd godly hour. I roll over to my night stand and see that it's my alarm that's going off. I groan as I slide my finger tip across the screen to silence it. Sighing in relief, I lie on my back and face the ceiling as I take a few deep breaths before dragging myself out of bed.

During my shower, I realise that today is the first day of practice with the boys. So I get changed into a pair of sliders and a sports bra and a overly big comfortable t shirt. I walk down stairs to be greeted by most of the girls. I say a quick hello before grabbing a couple pieces of toast and stacking them on a plate.

Soon we were heading out the door to our first practice. I'm in a rental car with Christina and Shauna. The girls haven't meet some of the guys yet so it will be interesting to see how they react. Shauna who is in the back hasn't been to the training centre yet is looking around in awe once we arrived.

"This place is huge, how did you find your way around" she asks us both as we walk to the boot of the car. "It's not that hard you should be fine" I reply getting my training kit out of the car. And we start towards the entrance.

The centre is a large building that is spread over four separate floors. Each floor holds some sort of relevance to a certain area in our training. Batting cages and mock fields are placed on the first floor, which is the largest floor. It also holds the locker rooms for easy access. The second and third floors are primarily work out and gym. They hold the lifting stations and tread mills. The fourth floor holds the canteen in case were stuck here all day training but we didn't seem to need it just training for fun. But now with the guys here it my seem like good idea.

Just before we get into the entrance Christina stops mid step and turns to us "I know that either of you don't want any sort of relationship right now, but I'm going to invite some of the guys from yesterday to go clubbing tonight in a sort of get to know you thing, if you don't like it to bad your both coming with me, oh and Marlene too" she says in a stern tone. And continues to walk to where the sliding doors lay and walking through them with a bounce in her step.

"Welcome ladies" a women's voice rings through the entrance. There stood Tori with a clip board in hand. She stands next to the sign in desks. She has a large smile on her face like always and she looks ready to go. Once all the girls have arrived and Marlene is standing next to me with Lynn. Tori starts "So you will all need to sign in and get dressed and ready to go in five" she finishes explaining and we hear a bunch of groans. Mostly from the girls like Lauren and Nita. "Okay, okay I'll make it ten" she says, quickly raising her hands in mock surrender.

We make our way to the locker room and I get my bats and spare balls ready to take with me and my mitt just in case. After getting what I need I walk down to the field but I'm followed down by Christina who is talking about getting a new mitt for this season. "Yeah should be good, ill help you break it in" I reply with a smile.

We make our way to the field to see none of the girls there but we are gladly rewarded being early with all the guys panting and shirtless. "All you did was a lap of the field" Max yells at them and gives a little chuckle. Christina and I decide to get right into it by doing some stretching. We stretch for a little bit and when were finished the guys have their shirts on and some of the girls are starting to arrive, finally.

We walk to were they large group has been placed, half circled around the coaches listening to what they have to say. "Look I know, most of the boys and a couple of the girls were here yesterday so I'll keep it short" he says, looking around at us. " As you may know my name is Max and this is Tori, we're going to be your switch coaches for this season. If any of you have any question come and see one of us, Sound good" he says in a cheery voice. "We'll be splitting you all into groups to warm up" Max informs us while turning to Tori who still has the clip board.

"Okay I'll read out your pairings and let's get started shall we" she says, while flipping through the pages. "Okay first up, Tris and Peter"...

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	5. Meeting The Blue Eyes

The teams were soon called and we were all sent off to different parts of the field and told to do set stretches. We were silent taking in the morning sun when Peter decided to be friendly. "So I don't think that we have actually been introduce I'm Peter and your Trace?, right" he stops touching his toes and looks up at me with a questioning look.

"Well it's Tris, nice to meet you" I say, trying to be nice on the the first day but this Peter guy is making that very difficult. I start to bend my arms and legs but look up just at the wrong time and notice Christina talking to a boy around our age. I can't see his face, because his back is facing me and they start to walk towards us.

They get closer and that's when I realise that, the guy that Christina was talking to was none other than Uriah. They stop just before me and look down to where I'm now seated on the floor stretching to touch my toes. "Tris right, we meet yesterday" he says, in a cheery tone, bouncing on the balls of his feet. While standing I comment "Yeah Uriah right the worst player on the team" I say to him in a mocking tone and smirking. "What no I'm not the worst, if anything it would be Peter" he say in an offended tone and then points to Peter.

"I mean look at him, it probably the hair. Oh and the face" he says in a excited tone as he continues to find thing wrong with his team mate. He is quickly shut up but Peter knocking him onto the floor and having the wind push out of him as Peter sits on him. I can't help but laugh and my lips quirk into a smile as I watch their banter.

It's been a few minutes since we were sent off in the pairs and Peter and Uriah have been clearly separated. We're have all been called back to see what we have to do today as training so I look towards Max and Tori to see what's happening.

"Well since you each know someone from the opposite team, we're going to get you all to train with someone from the opposite team that plays the same position as you, sound good" Tori says clearly to the group.

"Okay pairs this time are Tris and Four, Lauren and Peter, Uriah and Christina, Marlene and A.J, Molly and Will, Lynn and Drew, Shauna and Zeke-" she continues to talk and instruct us to go with someone from the boys side but I just stop listening.

She lets us go after telling us that we will be with our opposite for the rest of the day and it's right now around 9:30 in the morning. Not turning back to look at the boys I walk to the pitchers mound and bend over to grab a ball and I'm met with some of the players finding it funny to wolf whistle at me but I look over my shoulder to see Peter and a number of guys all looking at me. Sighing I stand on the mound and kick the dolerite under my cleats to soften it.

Once I know that the guys aren't watching me anymore I throw the ball straight at the home plate. I turn to get another ball picking one up again by bending I turn back and stand on the mound, when I'm about to throw the ball I'm meet with a hand to my stomach. I quickly look over my shoulder and are met with the most beautiful blue eyes. I stare into them I think a bit longer than intended and cough awkwardly and turn back to home plate. "keep tension here" a deep voice sounds from behind me then the hand is gone and I can still feel the heat from where he left his hand. I throw the ball and I was better than the previous pitch I did and smile to my self.

I turn around to the man and look at him for him to say something "Four" he says sticking out his hand. I take it and shake it while saying a "Tris". I look over his shoulder to see Lauren and Nita giving me looks and Christina looks like she about to burst out laughing with how uncomfortable I am.

We continues to help each other train and pitch when were told its break so we split off to go to the can teen when I go to the change rooms to take off my t shirt I'm pushed in to a wall...

Oh no cliffy Yay hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Uncalled Four

I'm shoved into a wall and I know I've hit my head but I'm stable enough not to fall over. I look up to come face to face with a very pissed Lauren and I know what I did wrong. I swallow as she starts to yell. "I told everyone that Four was mine, can you not hear or do you want me to say it again" she yells and it's then that I realise that Nita and Molly are happily smiling behind her watching Lauren over react. She tries to punch me but I dodge just in time to not get hit but she grabs my pony tail and pulls it so I'm looking up to the ceiling. I'm panting and she leans in close to my ear and whispers in her deadly voice. "We're going back there and I am going to be partners with Four and your going to go with Peter got it" she let's go after I nod and they walk of in their weird step, strutting walk thing they do. I walk to my locker and considering Lauren messed up my hair I have to do it again. I quickly brush it and tie it up and taking off the big t shirt, leaving me in the sports bra and sliders. I walk back to the canteen where the others are their eating and laughing while I was being black mailed.

I sigh as I open the large doors to the canteen and see rows apron rows of large round tables with stools that are mounded to the floor. I look around and see that Christina is sitting with Four and some of the other guys and a couple of the girls including Lauren but I don't take any notice and go and sit at a table by my self in the back. I put my head down and sit in silence. A couple minutes pass when I hear someone sit next to me and I look up to see Christina and smile weakly at her before putting my head down again.

The time passes when we soon have to go back to training so I grab a bottle of water and make my way down to the field. When I arrive I don't even look at Four and walk straight to Peter. I know that most of the girls are questioning my actions but I really don't care.

If Lauren is kicked from the team then I'm the only pitcher left which means more work for me until they find a new one, so I'm just doing myself the favour. "Hey Peter there has been a slight change of partners" I inform him and start the walk to a spare patch of grass. Peter follows me but I can't help but think that Peter is getting a bit to close to me while we continue to do stretches. I stand up and grab my mitt and Peter grabs his.

We continue to throw to each other for a while until Peter complains that I'm throwing to hard so we just sit there and talk. "So Tris what positions do you play?" He asks trying to be nice. "I play pitcher and 1st base why?" I say back not looking at him. "I was just wondering why you switched but I guess I already know why" he answers back, quietly and lies back on his back, looking up at the sky. "Oh and why is that" I say getting interested in his theory, I turn to look at him. "Easy because you have a crush on me and you can't help yourself, when your around me and that's why you got poor Lauren to switch because you wanted to spend time with me, but it's okay cause I sort of like you too" he says not changing the sound in the tone in his voice. I wanted to laugh and gag a little, me and Peter? I think I would have to check myself into a mental hospital. "I don't like you Peter at all like not even a little" I say in a stern tone. "Just keep telling yourself that okay sweetheart but come find me when it all becomes clear" he says as Tori and Max tell us that practice is finished today and we can go home.

I don't waste anytime in getting up and going to get my stuff and heading out. On my way out I see Christina and Shauna talking to a group of the male team including Zeke, Uriah and Four so I simply just walk up to them not making eye contact with the boys at all. And tapping Christina on the shoulder. "Um hey Christina your going to have to find your own way back sorry" I tell her then walking away to the car. I get in and sigh and start the car.

I make my way back to the house, and take a long shower and get changed in short shorts and a sports bra sit at my desk that has my back facing the door and I can see straight out of one of my windows. I start to go through my emails and looking at pictures of dogs and puppies because I may get one cause I'm here. I continue to look after I've gone through most of my emails, when I heard my door open and then close shortly after...


	7. Hiding Is Never Easy

I turn to see a worried looking Christina, she takes a step forward and soon enough she's right next to me. I can even believe myself I look down not wanting to see the pity in her eyes, as I play with my hands and looking at my fingers. She walks to my bed and takes a seat still looking at me with question. "So what happen you were fine this morning with Four and you actually looked like you were having a good time, but at lunched you changed" she says with clear announce in her voice. I know that I have to ask her about it but I know that if she will talk to her after or in Christina's case more like yell at her for even touching me but I do it anyway. I take a deep breath. "Is Lauren home yet?" I ask in a quiet tone looking from her to the door to her again. She still has confusion written all over her. Looking confused but goes a long with it. "No she went shopping with Nita and Rita why?" She looks to me.

I sigh before explaining the days events and I can say that it feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She looks at me and I can see pure rage and hatred in her eyes and on her face. "That bitch can't do that" Christina screams at no one in particular and I know that I lit the match to set off that bomb. "Who in her stupid mind does she think she is, Uriah" she says in a sassy tone mixed with sourness. But I can help but laugh at her way of calming herself down. She glares at me before raising my hands in surrender as my way of not trying to get killed.

Our commotion must have been loud enough to get some of the girls attention and soon Marlene, Lynn and Shauna were at my door knocking to find out what on earth were doing so I let them in and Christina tells them what I told her but I think she only said Lauren once because she kept referring to her as 'Bitch' which made me laugh as the same with the other girls. But I knew that soon Lauren will come home and she has to deal with several angry girls including me. When she does get home I tell the girls to leave it and to let me handle it and I have to say I will get to spend a hole lot more time with Mr Four and I'm not actually complaining he was actually quiet fun and under that rough exterior he seems like a sweet guy but it's hard to judge.

The next morning is like the same as always only there is a tension between me and Lauren and the girls as we eat our breakfasts and head to the cars to get started for today. When we arrive I'm in almost the same cloths as yesterday which is just a black sports bra and black and lime green sliders. We arrive at the field after putting our things into the locks and we see that the guys are not here yet so I take the time to do some jogging around the field which I finish just as the guys we getting there and I have to say that they do all look ready to go this morning.

Tori is the first to speak "Okay everyone listen up, we are going to do partner training yet again and this time you can't just go change partners again under stand me" she says looking directly at me, she knows that their is something wrong but she won't say it and there is not a chance that I'm freely telling her.

She yet again pairs me with Four and I know that Lauren is fuming right now but it doesn't bother me. Me and Four get into stretches when he stops for a brief moment. "Why did you switch yesterday?" He asks in a some what hurt voice even though I don't see why. "Because it was just something I needed to do" I answer him honestly and I can say that it feels good telling him the truth now that I have. "It was Lauren wasn't it" he asks not looking up at me from looking at his arm stretched to his toes and I know why he means "Yeah" I reply with caution like he might break if I tell him "I just wished she would leave me alone" he says with a bit of a laugh and I couldn't agree more. We finish up the training for the day until I her someone call my name and Christina comes out of her car and walks up to me and says in a excited voice "The boys have invited a couple of the girls to go back to their place for some games, wanna come" but before I can answer she is already dragging me off to her car and I'm just about to argue when I give up. We arrive in front of what I assume is the guys house and I'm pleasantly surprised at how clean it is. As we open I can help but freak a little at what's awaiting me inside...


	8. Boys And Their Secrets

We walk through the large wooden doors, and I'm amazed by this house already. The house is a large 2 story. The outside of the house is painted white and red with luscious green grass surrounding it. The inside is mostly wooden with a large stair case the is right in front of the door than splits off into all way. We hear a noise creaking down the stars.

We are soon greeted by Uriah, "Oh Hey welcome follow me" he says excited looking from Marlene to the rest of the girls. He starts to walk off in to one of the hallways and we follow behind him. We walk from the hallway to a large open room. The room seems more like a living room than anything else it's got a line of windows that cover the wall so you can see the back yard and the room has couches and a large TV.

After taking a few steps into the room. I look out to the back yard to see a large pool with a water fall and a bunch of gym equipment. On the other side there is a set of tables and chairs, with large kitchen that is set under a large roof. I hear some one walking behind me and I hear faint giggling. After a moment I suddenly hear Christina's voice "Tris, stop checking out Four". I look around almost frantically around the back yard until I see him.

That's when I see him, his near the gym equipment lifting weights with the speaker pumping loud music. This would normally be okay but not only is he working out and his all sweaty but he is also shirtless. I turn and blush and look away. I walk the couch and sit next to Uriah who looks at me wiggling his eyebrows, looking at me expectedly. "What?" I look to the floor and to the kitchen anywhere to avoid their eyes. "Nothing" he shrugs his shoulders and continues to talk to Marlene.

Soon the sliding door opens to the back door and in walks Four, who's now wearing a shirt. "Oh, Hey guys" He says with a wave of his hand and walks upstairs. "Oh now I see it, yeah she was totally starring" Zeke says with a smirk and I bury my face into my hands an let out a groan. I get up to get a drink from the kitchen. Which is just coke in a red cup and walk out the back to the dining table.

I sit there for a couple of minutes drinking and looking at the running water. When I hear the back door open and footsteps approaching me. I don't look up from my stare at the water but it is interrupted by some one walking in front of me and sitting in the chair next to me. "Why the long face, what's up" a deep voice says from next to me.

I look up to see the bright eyes of non other than the man, I was and was not checking out before. I sit up a little straighter "Nothing just thinking" I reply looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Okay what are you thinking about" Four presses on. "This season, next season, if the league will continue I guess" I admit shrugging my shoulders and breaking eye contact. "You shouldn't worry about that stuff until later in the season and just enjoy it" he says with a smile, stealing a sip from my drink and putting it back. "Hey get your own" I say with a laugh, hitting his shoulder playfully making him laugh.

"No but seriously though you shouldn't stress about it" He says still with the smile on his face. "Okay old wise for ill think about it" I say with a laugh and he looks offended then smiles "I'm not old" he says in a offended voice. I was about to disagree when we heard the back door open again.

"Hey lovebirds come on we're going to play a round of truth or dare" Zeke's voice booms from the door. I sigh and so does Four as we both get up to enter the house...


	9. Hey Truth or Dare

We both walk into the house and see everyone on the floor in front of the TV. They are spread out into a circle with a hole on one side that I'm guessing we have to sit in. "What's go on here" I question them as we take our seats. I sit down next to Uriah. Me being the hungry person I am I sitting up, stretching to get some chips from the bowl that is sitting in front of me. Shoving several into my mouth at once I see out of the corner of my eye Christina and Zeke sharing a knowing glance and I see Shauna who sits in front of me smirking at me.

"Nothing Tris just a friendly game of truth or dare" Uriah says from next to me. I'm starting to get a little freaked out by the way they are acting. Sa glance at Four. I can see he has the same feeling due to the look on his face. I smother a laugh under me crouching and looking to Zeke who is explaining the 'very simple instructions' as he puts it.

"Okay so guys it's very simple... Failure to do a dare or answer a truth will result in you losing a piece of clothing. Plus I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow because we are going to be drinking.. Okay let's get started" Zeke booms to all of us and I give a panicked glance to Christina who knows I don't drink but she just smirks at me and laughs quietly with her hand covering her mouth.

"Okay cause I'm the favourite and clearly the most sexiest one here I go first" he says pointing to Christina he smirks, "Oh Christina Truth or dare?" She ponders for a moment. "Truth I really don't trust you with that smirk" she says sounding a little scared. "Okay Christina what's the worst pickup line you have ever used?" He says still with a smirk and she blushes and buries her head in her hands.

After a moment she lets go of her face the rest of us waiting patiently for her answer. "Okay so I was at this bar with Lynn and I say this guy and when I walked up to him and said 'Hey do you like water cause your going to like 70 percent of my body'" she says all dramatic and hides her face again. But she looks up "The sad thing is that it worked" We all burst out laughing and tears start to fall from my eyes and my stomach hurts. But soon we all stop and wait for her to choose her target and her eyes land on Four. "Four... Hey truth or dare" she says in a innocent voice.

"Dare" he says it as more of a question. "Awesome I dare you to kiss the most hottest girl here" he looks at her "Really I thought it would be worse than that, that's easy" he says getting up and walking over to me.

Before I can even say anything he has his mouth fit to mine and as soon as it's there it's gone and I'm left in a sort of daze. What just happened!? Everyone looks either shocked or they are smirking which I'm still left in utter dismay.

"Um what just happened" Zeke asks looking a little shocked. "Um I did the dare. Anyways Uriah truth or dare?" He says the first part as if it was obvious. But after Four speaks Uriah looks petrified. I couldn't help but laugh but Uriah cuts me off "Dare pansycake" he smirks at Four.

"Okay Uri I dare you to go and give Zeke a lap dance" Four replies with a smirk. Both Zeke and Uriah look mortified and the rest of us laugh. Zeke looks to Uriah "Don't you dare do it or I swear I will kill you" he threatens pointing at him. Uriah looks down at his shirt and to Zeke who is still pointing at him. He whips off his shirt and looks around at the group.

This continues for a while and everyone is going hard with the questions and dares like Lynn had to lick the floor under Uriah or when Will was dared to call his mum and tell her he had given birth to a seal and he was pregnant again. Lucky for us he started with the 'I'm pregnant again but it's okay cause I already have a baby boy... Oh it's okay it's a seal I swear.' This made us laugh so hard I cried.

There were some other hysterical dares and truth questions that mainly Christina answered but what came next I didn't see coming...


	10. Wrong Choice

After some other hysterical dares, I had realised that I haven't been picked for a few turns. Zeke who was looking my way at my time of realisation started to smile. Widely. But not just the 'I ate a whole loaf of Amity bread and now I feel funny' no it's the 'Hey your doomed' look. I advert my eyes quickly but of course it's too late.

"Tris truth or dare" he says proudly. Neither is the one word that comes to mind. I glare at him and say in a determined voice dare. It was the worst choice I have ever made because not even to seconds later Zeke spoke.

"Tris darling I dare you to lick Christina's choice of alcohol off of Four chest... Slowly" he says innocently giving a quick high five to Christina. "Um what?" I say in a confused, half shocked voice. They all just start to laugh at me while Zeke starts to repeat himself. "No I heard you" I say putting a hand up to silence him. I look to Four and he gives me a cocky smirk. I sigh loudly, getting up and grabbing Four's hand to bring him to the large coffee table in the centre of the lounge room. He sits down and I take off his shirt, I get several wolf whistles and I blush as Christina starts to pour the alcohol on Four after he lied down.

I brace my self and do the dare and get up from the floor and sit back in my spot and act like nothing happened. I'm not going to let them get the satisfaction of playing match maker. This continues and I'm positive that Four and I are being messed with. My point been that we have had to make out and spend 7 minutes in a closet together where I told him my plan on not letting them win which he agreed.

But they were soon starting to get tired of our rubbish and it was Shauna who finally broke the pattern by only making it worse, for me. "Four truth or dare?" Four sighs loudly thinking it was going to be about us. "Dare" he replies in a bored tone. "I dare you to call Lauren and tell how much you love her and want to spend time with her" she smirks and Four looks petrified. But I suddenly feel my heart sink a little he has to do it.

A couple of rounds ago Four was down to just his shirt after not wanting to tell us his name. His only in his under wear but so is half the group. I watch as he grabs his phone from the kitchen bench and grabs the number off Christina. Zeke's eyes flick back and forth from me to Four and back. Like his waiting for me to knock the phone out of his hand or before he could speak kiss him to shut him up. But all I could do is watch. Frozen.

"Hey Lauren, it's me Four"...


	11. Bottles and feelings

Why can't I move. It's like watching a Christmas present being thrown into a wood chipper by that on person at school that bullied you. I watch as he holds his phone to his ear smiling as he talks to her. I think I might throw up.

"Hey Lauren it's me Four" he says in a cheery tone. "Yeah i just wanted to call and say that I love you what I love hanging out with you" he pauses before saying "yeah I know" it sounds like she says something else but before she finishes he hangs up. He glares at poor Shauna and she cowards into Zeke's side. He of course takes this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around Shauna before pulling her closer to him.

I sigh as I realised I need alcohol if I'm going to survive any longer. So I get up and head to their kitchen and start to raid their cupboards for liquor. Pulling out several bottles of different things, I choose a couple and head back to the dining set in the back yard. Sitting I bring my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees, every now and then taking a sip of booze.

I really don't feel like seeing his face and I just feel a bit uneasy right now. I bet right now Lauren is running around the house trying to find me so she can tell me she's won. But maybe she's right. He did seem pretty happy to be talking to her or it my of just been me.

My racing mind was interrupted by the back door being opened and someone walking out. Hold my bottle of liquor close to my shin as the person comes and sits beside me. I already know who it is but I still don't look up from my blank starring. I bring the bottle to my lips taking a bigger sip than intended but swallowing it anyway. After I bring it back to my shin he takes the bottle out of my hands and takes a sip himself. Looking to the pool either of us speaks and I'm kind of glad.

But my happiness was short lived when he starts to speak. "You okay" his deep voice breaks through the silence like a knife "Yeah I'm fine never better" I say in a quiet voice not meeting his eyes. "Yeah I can tell your lying" he smirks at me once I look up to him. "Oh and how do you know this" I question still with a straight face. "Because you always smile when I'm around, it's like your free and this" he gestures to me flicking his wrist in a girly way "is not free" he say in a girly tone. I break, a small smile starts to play on my lips. I drop my legs so I'm just sitting and look at the rushing water of the pool. Why does he always get to me like this. It's like I can't help my self but be happy around him and I think he knows it.

Finally I meet is eyes but I didn't notice how close we were to each other. He stares back at me. "I know you didn't want me to make that call to Lauren" he says breaking the tension a little "I could see it in your eyes-" he starts but then stops him self as he leans in closer to me. He's so close to me to the point that I can feel his breath. I start to lean in too when were interrupted by a cough...

Hey everyone I hope you like the story please leave me a review it really helps a lot thank you!


	12. Save Me

Finally I meet is eyes but I didn't notice how close we were to each other. He stares back at me, looking between my eyes to my lips and back. "I know you didn't want me to make that call to Lauren" he says breaking the tension a little "I could see it in your eyes-" he starts but then stops him self as he leans in closer to me. He's so close to me to the point that I can feel his breath. I start to lean in too when we're interrupted by a cough.

"What's going on here?" Just by their agitating voice I already know who it is. I sigh out loud as I turn to face the she demon herself. "Nothing Lauren can I help you" I say in a tone full of annoyance. "Yeah Four said I could come over so here I am" she says happily walking towards Four. I get up quickly "Well that nice I'll just go" I say walking away and back into the house. Four calls out for me to stop but I just keep walking.

Walking back inside I'm bombarded with the groups questions. Screaming, I only hear a couple clear questions like, 'Why is she here', 'What happened out there' and my personal favourite from Zeke 'Do I have to kill a bitch'. I laugh "Guys" they still keep talking ''Guys!" I scream and they all shut up. "Okay thank you, she's here because Four invited her and yes she did just interrupt us so now I'm go home" I say walking to the door but I'm stopped by Uriah throwing me over his shoulder and him taking me to the couch.

He sits me down and all the girls sit next to me. They are pretty much blocking me in so I can't make a run for it "You like him don't you" Marlene is the one to ask breaking the silence. I nod my head yes as Zeke starts to get up. He walks out the back and comes back a few moments later with wide eyes. "You know, to think about it you don't need him" Zeke says when he sits back on the floor. ''What happened" he doesn't answer me. "Zeke what happened" he doesn't answer again so I get up. They try to stop me but I'm already at the door. And that's when I see it.

Four trying to shove Lauren off of him. His yelling but I can't hear him clearly through the door. He looks mad, glaring at her as he continues to shove her off. "Zeke a little help, what did you see?" I ask as he jumps up and walk towards me at the door. "They were making out or it could of been Lauren-" he stops when he sees what's happening out side. "I don't know if I should be enjoying the view and taking a picture or break them up" he says with a smirk, I laugh as I playfully hit his shoulder "Come on let's go save Four"

We walk out side and Four notices were there and gives both of us a pleading look. I Watch as his slapping her hands away, I make a fake coughing sound and she turns around. She glares at me and pulls away from Four. "What's going on here" Zeke asks from next to me annoyed at the fact she's even here. "Nothing just chatting" she answers sweetly batting her eye lashes.

I laugh as I fake cough while saying 'bullshit' which causes a quiet chuckle from both the boys. "No seriously what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Four raises his eyebrows at me but I don't meet his gaze. "Boyfriend" she questions almost in shock. "Sorry babe" Four comes out from behind Lauren. Following my lead and walks to my side. She looks unconvinced flicking her gaze from me to Four. Looking at us she gets a smirk on her face and I'm suddenly nervous "If your really dating, prove it"...


	13. This Changes Everything

"Sorry babe" Four comes out from behind Lauren. Following my lead and walks to my side. She looks unconvinced flicking her gaze from me to Four. Looking at us she gets a smirk on her face and I'm suddenly nervous "If your really dating, prove it"...

Lauren currently stands in front of us, flicking her eyes back and forth from me to Four. Not knowing exactly what to do, I turn to Four and give him a questionable look. He looks over to me giving the same look and I turn back to Lauren who's still smirking. I glare at her not wanting her to win. I look back at Four. I look to notice still looking into his eyes they have the same wanting that I feel at the moment and before anyone even says a word my lips have connected to his. I can feel him smile into the kiss as I now follow suit and do the same.

After a second I hear whistling and cat calls as I pull away from Four and look to see everyone around us staring out of shock or smirking and I start to blush. Lauren groans out loud and storms off but sadly I know that wasn't the end of it. The gang starts to head in and Four starts to walk away too, only I grab his arm holding him back. "Four-" I start but I'm too soon cut off with his lips on mine.

I feel my self start to kiss back lift my hands to go through his hair. His soon licking and nipping at my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth. But I pull back panting. I drop my hands and look down. "I'm sorry, I just knew what your going to say and I had to do that just once" I look down more out of disappointment and guilt than anything else.

He lifts my chin so I'm looking into his deep and endless blue eyes. But my staring was interrupted when he speaks. "Hey it's okay I'll wait for you until your ready" I smile up at him and give him one last kiss on the cheek before walking back into the house with him.

It's been a couple of days since I had to kiss Four and we haven't really spoken. I mostly train with Clayton Kershaw now because Lauren needs more help with short stop and she wouldn't receive help from anyone other than Four. Well he seemed more irritated and pissed to be paired with her twice in a row. I laugh as he makes a grunting sound while walking towards Lauren.

Hours have passed and training has finished for the day and I'm glad I'm exhausted. I had stayed back for some batting practice with Four as he offered to help me. So as I was leaving my duffle bag in hand. I'm yet again slammed into something hard. I shake it off and I'm meet with a very pissed Lauren.

"You know they have a gym you could use your slapping techniques in" I say getting up. I'm not really the mood for a fight, I just want to go to bed after a nice long shower is that so hard to ask. She glares daggers at me before running full pace at me. I twist as she grabs my torso and toss her to the side make her go head first into the wall. Her nose starts to bleed before she sweeps her foot from under me making me fall. She kicks me in the side and as I curl up in pain she kicks me in the face. I feel my eye go tight and start to swell. I groan as I get up to a sitting position before turning to Lauren. "Hey Lauren" I call as she looks up, I punch her right in the face. Knocking her unconscious. I take a breath before I start to get up. I fall over before trying again.

Making it up this time I wobble towards where the locker rooms are just down the hall and with out knowing I walk straight into the boys locker room. Breathing heavily trying to rid or limit the pain in my eye. I stumble over to a shower that has the sound of rushing water coming from behind the certain. Knowing I won't be awake for much longer I open the certain.

Not really being able to see clearly I collapse onto the boy that was currently showering. Lucky for my sake as I look up at the man holding me and is greeted by a very scared and wet looking Four. Suddenly l feel my eyes roll back into the back of my head and I faintly hear Four screaming...

Review please ! Thank you!


	14. Hidden Scars

I wake to my head throbbing but I don't move. It just hurt to much. Shit this is bad. I have training tomorrow, I don't have time for this. I just need to get up that's all. I open my eye to see I'm not in my room but it takes a second to register. I'm not actually in my house.

After a few moments I'm greeted by several voices talking in the hallway. Please one of them have drugs to make the pain stop. But me not being able to move sit there and listen to their conversation. "Wait he said he was showering and she fell on him while he was naked" a voice I can clearly clam as Zeke's booms from behind the door. I can here the smirk behind his voice as he talks "It didn't help that he was only in boxes when he walked through the door last night" Will voice replies "I hope she's okay" Zeke states after I hear several footsteps leaving. They probably moved to the kitchen down stairs.

I try to sit up. But after I try to move I found it to be a bad idea. Pain shoots straight through my body and I suddenly feel increasingly light headed. I try to steady myself enough to not fall over back to the bed. Luckily for me it actually works and I just recover quickly enough to see the door open that was different from the one that the boys voices were heard from.

Through the now open door I see a figure step out from the door. Four steps out shirtless, I watch as he shifts the black shirt in his hands from side to side. Still not looking up he goes over to the window and opens it slightly. I watch as his muscles tense as he grabs the windows base to pull it up.

I look more closely at his back before I realise what I'm doing. Geez I'm checking out Four... Well if you think about it would you blame me? I'm drifted from my thoughts when I feel some one comes and sits next to me and wraps their arms around me. I can tell its Four and I don't want to hurt myself resisting so I give in. He rests my head on his bare chest and I let out a shaky breath.

"My head hurts" all he does is rub my head softly through my hair and plants a kiss to the top of my head before getting up. He walks out the door without another word.

He returns minutes later with a glass of water and pills in his hands. "Here take these, sips only" he tells me in a soothing voice. Handing me the things in his hands. I take it easy enough and Four comes and sits back down next to me. Trying to do what he did last time only I pull away.

He give me a hurt look like I just told him his cat died. "I'm sorry, do you not own a shirt or something?" I try to break a smile but he still looks hurt. "Well you did see me naked" he let's out a laugh and I smile at him "Sorry I won't of thought it mattered" he moves away and gets off the bed. He looks over his shoulder at me. But as he does so I see a huge tattoo on his back. I start to get up from the bed to go towards him stopping myself every now and then to stop my head from spinning. Once I do get to him, he didn't notice me when I got up and moved. He now has a shirt on but now it's on, I'm more intrigued by his back.

He moves to shut the draw and turns to face me. I suddenly don't care what I had done a few seconds ago and grab the hem on his shirt and pull it from his skin and over his head. He looks stunned for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. But watches as I turn him around. Looking closely at the clearly marked black tattoo that is spread across his back.

Admiring it I run my fingers over it. Tracing some of the patterns I feel him shiver from under my fingers which brings a small smile to my lips, knowing I have this effect. Running my fingers over this one particular pattern I start to feel slight bumps and intents in his skin. I move closer to his back to look a little closer but I'm met with something I never wanted to see on anyone especially him. Scars...


	15. Pain And Chocolate

I know when a person says that their life is private, they usually want you to stay out of the scary things that are keeping them from sleeping at night. But what ever happen to Four... I just couldn't imagine going through that sort of pain.

Four explained to me how his life had forever changed when his mother had passed, a long time ago. He had recalled his dad becoming a different man. One that always cared for others before himself, But now what seems like to be the other way around. Four had explained the never ending fear towards his father which was one of the reasons he turned to baseball. To escape.

Baseball saved him...

Thanks to the sport we both love. He is no longer the scared little boy who use to coward behind his dominant father but a man who can change a persons life just by his presence. I know it may seem now like it is okay but sitting on that bed with him while he explains his life story wasn't a thing to be apart of.

Four explained his stories of being locked up in his closet for days without food and was beaten with what ever his dad had near him. Tears poured out of his eyes like a never ending stream but the only thing I could do was just hold him close. This to him was a touchy subject. Now I know I should of told him to stop and it wasn't my place to be hearing any of it but I had already seen the scars to prove that it wasn't just some freak accident.

Honestly I think Four is the strongest person for what he had to put up with and for so long. But I will never let what he told me change the way I think about him and it will especially not make me treat him differently. I just think he needed to vent. To let it all go and I'm kind of glad that he was with me because we both know his secret is safe with me.

I'm sitting in their kitchen and Four is still upstairs. He said he needed a little time to think which I don't blame him. I think that was my only time I'm ever going to see him like that and I don't ever want to see him like that ever again. I'm eating a block of Zeke's chocolate that I found in the fridge. And how do I know it's Zeke's you ask, well it had a yellow post it note with thick red ink 'Zeke's candy DON'T eat, unless you don't want to have balls tomorrow' in bold letters. I figured because I don't have balls I could eat it. So I did.

I hear the door swing open and foot steps come towards me and I'm met with a very sweaty Will. "Hey" he says from the other side of the island making his way to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He shuts the fridge and looks at me. I point to him and he laughs lightly before answering my unasked question. "Run" he says a little out of breath. I nod with my mouth open making a 'huh' sound.

We both soon head upstairs me to Four's room while Will goes to his own. I knock before I enter even though I still get no response. I open the door to Four asleep in his bed. He is under the covers. Still with his teared stained face he looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake him but I make my way into the room and get my stuff before leaving. Before I walk out the door. I plant a small his on Four's head before leaving one last time.

When I make it back to my house Zeke was nice enough to give me a ride and dropped me off in no time. We said our good byes and I headed into the house. Once I get in there, I'm bombarded by questions from the girls asking why I'm wearing men's clothes and where have I been. I take a breath before answering all their questions and lying for some but most of them were true.

I have finally had my dinner and I'm heading to bed when I hear a knock at my door. I walk up to it to answer it and I'm met by "Hello Beatrice"...


	16. Switch?

I was just about to go to bed. When a knock sounded at my door. Not normally getting visitors this late at night. I was curious to know who it was. But as I open my door, my excitement dropped a little. Not the fact that he was standing at my door. Or that it was so late at night. But the fact that I missed him so much and him being in front me right now doesn't seem real.

I step forward quickly wrapping my toned arms around him as he does the same for me. I sigh quietly as I continue to hug him tightly not for once wanting to let go. But finally I do and let him inside my room. He goes and sits straight on my bed.

He looks at everything and anything that's in the room almost like his analysing it. Then he looks at me. "Hello Caleb nice to see you again" I smile at him but he remains mute. "I received a call from the Orioles, they want you as their main pitcher this season" he says getting right to the point.

"Why did they call you or a better question how did they get your number?" I question him, getting a little angry at the fact that his even suggesting me leaving the Dodgers. "Well it's not that hard they just had to google my lab to find me and it's not the only call I have gotten from teams wanting you to change" he states while watching me pace back and forth.

"Who else?" I question stopping a second before starting back up again. "Well the other week I got one from the Toronto Blue Jays and the Arizona Diamondbacks. Both wanting you for the girl trial season, they called me so that you couldn't just flat out reject them" I sigh dramatically, stomping my foot. I stand there until I think of something "What did you tell them?" I say eyeing him.

He looks a little taken back by my forwardness but replies anyway. "That I would talk to you about it, because it's your sport and it seemed logical at the time" he looks back at the floor boards and his shoes. "Thanks Caleb, I just have to think about it okay"

He nods his head and gets up to leave "Oh and Tris the Diamondbacks said they will double the amount of money the Dodgers are paying you" I glare at him "I'm not going to leave my team for money" I state in an angry tone. "Well just think about it season doesn't start until next month".

''Who even let you in?" I'm still glaring "Christina'' he smiles and starts to walk out "Where are you going?" I ask forgetting the fact that he just wanted me to trade teams and letting my curiosity take over. He stops looking at me.

"To a friends house. Did you honestly think I came all that way just for you. You were just a small detour" he smiles before walking out the door. Well now I'm mad. I sit on my bed no longer feeling tired and I know I need to sleep because I have training so I climb back into the bed and let my self fall a sleep slowly.

The next morning we are all up and out of bed bright and early. Today is batting day and I have to say today is going to be an easy day for us girls. Christina and I start to do our usual run around the field until we hear the faint whistle come from the other side and a group of people waving us over.

I follow Christina to the teams and we're placed into pairs. I'm with Christina while Four is happily paired with Zeke. Lauren through a hissy fit about being with one of our out fielders Myra. But around mid day things start to a little get heated...


	17. Unlikely Friends

We were currently in the batting cages for training. It's sort of warm out and the sun is making the day drag on a lot longer than it has to. Today was strictly for batting because for the last couple weeks have been mainly fielding so to even out the score. Tori thought today would be a better day than any to batting. I could not have disagreed more.

Christina and I were sweating along with the rest of the team. Most of the guys had already removed their shirts. So to try and make the time go faster Christina an I walked to a spot of the field that wasn't target worthy, so we didn't get hit and we started to stretch or do yoga. But by doing so we we're in the full view of the sun.

Not moving from our spot, I sat up and took off the shirt that I was wearing to show the sport bra that I was wearing underneath. Christina soon followed suit. "So how's you and Will?" I smirk while touching my toes. She just glares at me. "Fine. How is Four?" She asks like she's won. "I wouldn't know haven't spoken to him since I left his house after he saved me" I smirk as she frowns at me. Suddenly she smiles brightly at me "I still can't believe you saw him naked" She says through laughter and I glare at her. "I didn't see anything so I don't see why it mattered" I look over to where Four is currently standing off to the side mucking around with Will and Zeke.

I sigh loudly as our names get called "Your up next get ready" it's Max. We nod and we walk straight past the guys and I throw my now discarded shirt in the sliver bench and walk to the plate. We swing for a while until they tell us to stop and we get out of the cages. Walking out I can see Lauren talking to Four and he smiles happily at me, while Lauren glares at me then they go back to talking.

About an hour later we're told we can start to head to lunch when Four walks up to me. "Hey" is all he gets to say before we're joined by another person. Lauren. "Hey Four, want to come sit with us girls for Lunch?" She asks him batting her eyelashes and rubbing his forearm. "Ah I'm good I was just going to eat lunch with Tris today" he says stepping a little closer to me. "What why'' Lauren starts to scream which cause most of the team to look including Max and Tori. "Why would you honestly waste time on her she's just going to pack up and leaving the team soon anyway" she yells at Four but she looks at me. She pauses and takes a breath. "I mean isn't that why your brother come over yesterday to tell you, you got an offer" she smirks at me. I'm stunned how did she find out. Four looks down to me "Is that true" I can see the pain in his eyes and the way is eyebrows are together. "I-I. Yes" I say looking down. I know how this is going to look to everyone. I have been getting offers from different clubs now for a while and well it's never been in my interest to switch. "Why didn't you tell me" he still looks hurt be he doesn't let me answer before walking away.

I look to Lauren who looks proud of her self and I sigh loudly before getting my stuff and driving home. When I get there I knew I wasn't going to be able to train while everyone was just asking questions so I made it easier on myself by leaving.

Sometimes I just wonder if Lauren would ever get the hint that no one likes her. But I don't think that day would come anytime soon. Realising it's so hot after I get dresses out of my trading gear I get dressed into my costume. Which is just a bikini nothing to fancy.

After getting ready I head down to the pool. I sit on one of the lawn chairs for a while until I hear a voice. "This doesn't look like training" I jump up to look at the voice that spoke.

When I look up I see Zeke, "Why are you here?" I asked kind of annoyed. "Calm down no need to go all girl on me, It was just a statement" he sits down next to me. "But fine to answer your question I came here to see if you were okay before I headed home to see if 'age his acting' is okay" he looks to me for my answer. "I'm okay Zeke I'm fine I wasn't going to take any of the offers anyway but I guess it doesn't matter now" I look down. "Why doesn't it matter?" He looks confused "I don't know, I guess if I do leave I guess Lauren would get what she wanted"

"Oh and what would that be?" He smiles lightly at me. I give him a really look "I don't know Zeke the main pitcher spot and Four" I hear him sigh "Why would you give that bitch anything, she doesn't deserve it" I'm about to speak again to tell him thanks when a voice speaks for me "I couldn't of said it any better myself"...

Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far...


	18. I'm Staying

I look up at him. "I don't know, I guess if I do leave, I guess Lauren would get what she wanted" he looks at me in disbelief "Oh and what would that be?" He smiles lightly at me trying to encourage me to tell him. I give him a really look "I don't know Zeke the main pitcher spot on the team and Four" I hear him sigh "Why would you give that bitch anything, she doesn't deserve it" I'm about to speak again to tell him thanks when a voice speaks for me "I couldn't of said it any better myself"

We both look quickly to the back door to see almost every girl in the team. But it was Tori that spoke. They start towards us but when they get near us they all to take their seat on either the floor or the spare chairs next to Zeke and I. I don't know why they think I would leave them but this kind of makes me think what would happen if I did leave.

"Tris, you okay?" It's Tori, I nod my head yes "Never better" I say in a voice that I didn't mean to be as quiet as it was but I let it go. Tori on the other hand doesn't. "So how many offers have you gotten?" At this question the whole teams seems to be more interested about what we're talking about. "5 at the most" Wow I didn't realise how many I had actually gotten. I look at the large group in front of me and I see a lot of stunned faces.

I shrug my shoulders as Zeke starts to get up. "I'm just going to go and check on Four okay, ladies I'll see you all tomorrow" he starts to walk away and I get up to "Zeke! Wait. Guys stay here" I tell the girls as I race after Zeke.

I catch him at the door "Zeke" I squeal after him but he still continues to open the door. I run up to the door and hold it open. Zeke who didn't notice me the whole time squeals out of horror and looks at me, his giving me the 'what the hell' look.

I laugh a little "I wanted to ask you if you could give me a ring, after you talk to Four cause I want to make sure his okay" he gives me a knowing look "Okay, sure I'll talk I to you later" he says in a weird tone before looking at his phone again. I sigh loudly. I hope his okay.

I make my way back to the girls and see them still in the same place as before. They all look at me expectantly and I look at them like they are crazy. Even Tori is looking at me weird. "What?" I ask in a clearly confused tone. "Are you going to take a offer?" It's Christina. I'm glad that they are all taking this well but I can see the hint of sadness that comes when ever they talk "No, I'm not it was always the dream to be right here with you guys" I admit. They all smile widely and jump up for a group hug.

Later that night I receive the call from Zeke, he says that Four is fine and he was just up set that I didn't tell him about my offer, which I can understand. He also says that Tori asked him to have a party on Friday night to celebrate my choice. I don't think it's necessary but Zeke says it's only fitting, plus he just wanted to party. I need to talk to Four but I don't think I'll be able to for a while, not until all of this has pasted.

I don't know why he can't just see that this is also hard on me. I never wanted to leave him or anyone on the teams. I know that we have become close with each other lately, so why would I just pack up and leave, it doesn't make any sense.

But I'm rudely cut from all thinking as my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID only to find Zeke's name written at the top of my phone. I answer it quickly to get on the phone with a panicking Zeke. "Tris" he says almost relieved "Hey Zeke what's up" the other end of the phone goes silent. "Hello" I say just to see that the phone didn't drop from the call. Suddenly Zeke replies "Tris it's Four"...


	19. Baseball Brought Me You

But I'm rudely cut from all thinking as my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID only to find Zeke's name written at the top of my phone. I answer it quickly to get on the phone with a panicking Zeke. "Tris" he says almost relieved "Hey Zeke what's up" the other end of the phone goes silent. "Hello" I say just to see that the phone didn't drop from the call. Suddenly Zeke replies "Tris it's Four".

My mind races. "Yeah" I ask into the phone hesitantly. "I can't find him, Uriah said he just left. He walked out of his room and hoped in his car hand drive off" I sigh into the phone. Where would he go? "Tris I have to go call you later" Zeke says into the phone quickly before hanging up.

I sit on my bed thinking of a place that he would of gone to or anything remotely close to anything that would suit him. I no longer feel the need to sleep all I want to do is find Four and I'm not going to do that sitting here.

I get up and make my way out of the house and hopping in my car. I rub both of my hands along my face before starting the car. I drive around not being able to think of anywhere so I stop off at a Starbucks. My coffee arrives as I get a call from Zeke. I wave to the guy that made it and made my way back to the car.

Answering my phone I sip on my coffee "Hello?" I ask it as more of a question but I get a response almost straight away. "Hey Tris I still haven't found him, Uriah and I have been driving for a while. Have any luck" I sigh "No but I might have an idea" I get back out of the car walking and getting another coffee and get back in, even through I haven't even put a dent in the one I already had.

I drive to the stadium and when I get there all the lights are on. I walk through the large entrance and head in through the back because everything else is closed off. I walk through the locker room and onto the field.

As I'm walking, I'm greeted with the most heart felt site. I see Four standing there on the field. He is facing away from me but I can see that he has his arms crossed. I stop and put down a coffee and I take out my phone and send Zeke a quick message that his at the stadium. Picking up the coffee I walk closer to Four, once I'm close enough I move the coffee in front of him and see he has a growing smile on his face. He takes the coffee.

"Why is it always up to me to save your ass" I smile up at him while drinking my coffee. He just huffs and continues to look straight a head. "How did you find me?" He breaks the long lingering silence. "I remembered what you told me" I pause and take a sip "That baseball saved you" He finally looks down at me "Well you know it didn't just save me, it brought me you" he says almost as a whisper as we both start to lean in that is until we're interrupted.

"There you are, we have been looking every where for you!" Zeke's voice booms through the empty stadium and Four and I pull away. I awkwardly sip my coffee as I start to notice how cold it was getting. "You cold" Four asks me from beside me as I start to shiver. ''Nah I'm good" I reply to him with a smile turning around so that I can see Zeke and Uriah.

When they both get close enough they don't even say anything before Zeke slaps Four hard on the back of the head. "We were worried about you! How could you" Zeke dramatically announces. "I'm sorry I just needed time to think" he looks down.

"Okay how about Tris you come back to our place and we'll watch a couple of movies" they all look at me expectantly for my answer "Okay fine" I say throwing my hand that wasn't holding my coffee up in surrender. They laugh as we make our way back to their house.

When we get there we spread out along their couches. I sit next to Four and I rest my feet on Four's lap as Zeke puts in the first movie. Will soon coming down to join us. The five of us watch several movies after the second on I remember shifting so that I was snuggled into Four's side as I drifted off to sleep...


	20. You're A Meany

I'm lying in a bed. That's all I really know to this point. Moving slightly, I sigh as I look around the unknown room to find that's it's not actually mine. I start rethink about last night but let's be completely honest. I can't remember a thing.

I start to get up and I walk or try to walk to the bathroom when I kick something on the floor. It groans loudly and starts to move and I actually did kick it quite hard. I look over thinking it was a dog or something when I see Four and yet again he is shirtless.

"Why are you in the floor?" I ask him kinda concerned but not shedding light on the fact that not even a couple minutes ago I kicked him. I sit on the edge of the bed as he sits up leaning on his hands. He looks up at me with his head tilted slightly and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well if you must know, you crashed last night, so I brought you up here I thought it might weird you out it I was sleep next to you so I slept on the floor" he says in a voice that clearly represents how he looks. Hungry and half asleep. "Oh okay I say as I get up and walk to the bathroom.

When I get out I don't see Four on the floor. I look over to the bed to see him with his eyes closed and his breaths normal, his asleep. I sigh as I look over at the clock placed on his night stand to my surprise its 5:30 I don't have to actually be up until about 8 to be ready for training at 9.

So rethinking the floor option, and I walk over to the bed and slip in easily enough next to Four and soon I'm pull into Four's chest and I'm soon sleep. When I do wake again I see that Four is still asleep and has his head in my neck. I huff and try to move but he wraps his arm around me tighter and presses his head deeper into me.

When he starts to go sleep again I quickly move and face him as his grip tightens again. I rest my head on his chest declaring defeat and just lay there. I can hear his heart beat and I can feel the little things like when he takes a breath.

As I lie there I start to think. He gave me his bed so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. He helped me with Lauren, not that that has cleared but he still helped. He might actually care, well maybe. But he has actually done a lot for me if you think about it and I did see him naked, sort of.

I look up at him after a while and a rush of confidence rushes over me, thinking about how sweet he is. I press my lips to his, Four being Four wakes up almost instantly and is soon kissing me back. I move so I'm sitting on top of him, never breaking the kiss. We kiss for a couple of minutes before we hear the door being opened and a girly scream erupts from the door way.

We break apart and look back at the door to see Zeke with his hand clasped over his mouth, his eyes wide. I start to get off Four when he stops me and I look down at him and he gives me a pleading look. I can't help myself but giggle a bit before we're both turning to Zeke.

"What do want Zeke?" Four asks sort of pissed. Zeke just coughs before he relies ''Um well the boys wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast?" He says looking at both of us.

"Yeah Zeke of course we would love too. We'll meet you down stairs" I reply happily. Zeke nods his head before shutting the door. Then I turn to Four. "Your a meany" I pout and cross my arms over my chest. He laughs "I am now am I" he questions me. I huff not in the mood for me to get shamed by him. I get off him and walk to the bathroom"

I wear the same pair of tights I wore yesterday but change into one of Four's jerseys and make my way back into the bedroom were Four is already dressed. I smile at him as we make our way down the stairs. There we are met by all the male team. "Took you long enough" Uriah says dramatically only to get slapped by Zeke.

We head out to breakfast and I get muffins and a large iced coffee. Zeke and Uriah sit either side of me so Four is left the seat in front of me. I decide this is pay back for worrying Zeke, Uriah and I so much so as he is about to take a bite of his eggs I fling muffin at him. The boys soon follow my lead and we are then off to start training.

As I was getting out of Four's car he grabbed my arm making me sit back in the car. I look at him and was about to yell at him. When he pressed a kiss to my lips and then soon drove off...

You like? Please review and let me know :)


	21. George, Four's Biggest Fan

Hello everyone! I'm back. Please can you go check out Faction Academy by Ellie2297! That would be great. Thank you! Now on with the chapter! Enjoy.

So it's been a week and I'm happy to say that today is the teams first game. Yes we are finally starting the season and our girls couldn't be happier. As the girls start to get up, you could tell that the energy was high, all the girls were pumped, we were ready for this.

For our first game the girls and I will be versing the Detroit Tigers. I have to say I'm kinda nervous about this. Not only is our first match but we are going right after the boys game, and there versing the Baltimore Orioles. So it's a pretty even match for us both. But on Friday the boys seemed pretty confident about today's match so it's going to be fun watching what the guys are actually made of.

As we arrive at the stadium, we came a little earlier so we had time to practice early. The boys had training last night and had a quick 15 minutes this morning but they are in the locker rooms doing pregame rituals.

I haven't spoken to Four since he drove off and when ever I went to talk to him. He would always busy himself in something else. I have no clue what I did but I can let the personal stuff effect me even if it does.

We spend a while in the locker rooms and after 10 minutes we all huddle in the middle of the locker room. Lauren has been quiet to me ever since I kissed Four but I know that she's just storing her rage for later. But back to the huddle we are all facing each other and I start to yell random things that pop into my head, they would get repeated by the rest of the team. Then we sing the chorus of a song and we break and get our things and start to head up to the field.

I pitch for the first couple of innings and it's now second half and I'm first base, I'm excited to be back out on the field again. We have been training for to long and it's nice to be in competition again.

The game finishes and it was a close game and three points separated us from _ but we did end up victors so everyone is yelling and screaming. Everyone is starting to walk back to the locker rooms. So I walk out to the crowd, people are screaming at me to sign things and get my attention. I turn to the security guard and ask him for a permanent marker. I thank him and turn back to the crowd.

I look around and notice a little boy being trampled by a bunch of guys. He looks like his about to be in tears and not even a second later yelps in pain when he gets stepped on. I'm quick to ask the guard to help the boy and when he notices the guard helping him. He flashes us a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'm George" he looks up at me. I crouch down to his height. "I'm Tris nice to meet you" I smile while giving him a hug. He hugs back and looks to the field. "So who is your favourite player?"

He thinks about it for a second and he has an excited look on his face. "Four" he answers back smiling widely, he is definitely a fanboy. I smile and turn to the guard. "Hey can you go and get Four for me tell him Tris needs him" he nods and walks off.

Soon enough Four is walking over to where George and I are standing. Confusion written clearly on his face. "You Okay?" He asks when he reaches us, I nod to answer him and turn to George who is shaking with excitement and looks like his going to faint. I move to whisper in his ear. "Dude act cool or his going to think your weird" he nods his head and crosses his arms. "Sup" he finally greets Four who still looks confused.

"Okay, Four this is George, his your biggest fan" I say with a chuckle, Four has a look of realisation on his face and finally gets it. "Oh cool well do you want me to sign something" George nods. He and Four talk for a bit before we say our good byes and a guard takes him to his parents. Walking back Four starts talking "What was that about?" I laugh "he was being trampled and I saved him, problem" I turn to him. "No, not at all" Four raises in mock surrender. "Good" I laugh. He reaches forward and gives me a hug, I hug back and we go our separate ways.

Back at the house I'm eating ice cream with Christina, Marlene and Shauna when my phone starts ringing and Christina is quick to shout "Four stop calling at this ungodly hour" she shouts with her fingers holding her nose shut. Shauna starts to laugh. I answer it and I'm greeted with the voice of...


End file.
